We Could Talk For Hours
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams Chapter 66 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 49.  Another late night texting session between our two favourite lovebirds!  Mentions of all sorts of things, including playing in the snow and Captain Knitting.  Holiday fluff!


**Pre-story A/N: Another texting fic! The first one was so popular, that I decided another was in order! A is Artie, and Q is Quinn...in case that wasn't completely obvious. Enjoy!**

A: What are you up to?

Q: NM, just sitting here thinking about going to bed. You?

A: In bed. But not sleeping...obvs.

Q: Obvs?

A: Obviously.

Q: ...I know what it means. lol

A: I forgot to tell you what Martin told me yesterday.

Q: ?

A: Are you at your comp?

Q: No, but I could be. Why?

A: Go on YT, and type in "Captain Knitting"

Q: K, one sec.

A: Are you on it?

Q: Yeah.

A: Did you find it?

Q: Obvs.

A: lol

Q: What is this? Why am I watching a YT about knitting?

A: Martin sent me that link yesterday. Recognize that voice?

Q: No.

A: Listen to it carefully.

Q: I don't know who it is.

A: It's AJ.

Q: WHAT?

A: Yeah, AJ. Apparently he has an alter ego.

Q: LOL! I didn't know he could knit!

A: I don't think anyone knows. Don't tell anyone...he might be embarrassed.

Q: Obvs.

A: Ok, stop saying that! I said it once and that was by accident!

Q: O rly?

A: NO.

Q: LOL

A: I have a LOLcat for this occasion.

Q: You have a LOLcat for every occasion.

A: Hate the player, not the game, yo.

Q: ...that doesn't make sense.

A: Sure it does.

Q: Whatevs.

A: Anyway...can you believe that's AJ?

Q: He's the last person I would have thought would do something like this.

A: Is it weird that he's a guy and knits?

Q: No, but it is kind of weird that he makes anonymous YT videos about it.

A: Watch more. He's good!

Q: But I don't want to know how to knit. I have nothing to compare it to, so I don't know if he's good.

A: Not the point. Personally, I think it's awesome that he makes videos and calls himself Captain Knitting. I wish I had a YT alter ego.

Q: What would you call yourself?

A: The Amazing Genius Wonder?

Q: ...

A: Ok, obviously not a fan of that. Abrams the Awesome?

Q: Better, but still...

A: That's all I've got.

Q: What about Amazing Artie?

A: How would that be anonymous?

Q: ...how would a name with Abrams in it be anonymous?

A: IDK. Who said it had to be anonymous?

Q: I thought you did?

A: Oh. Riiiight.

Q: I wish your memory lasted more than 3 seconds.

A: I'm like a goldfish.

Q: Um...what?

A: A goldfish has a memory of 9 seconds.

Q: Why do you know so many random facts?

A: I read more than five people should.

Q: I have never seen you read, besides at school.

A: Obvs. When I'm with you, reading is the last thing on my mind.

Q: That's sweet.

A: I am sweet.

Q: And so modest.

A: Obvs.

Q: Is that your new favourite word?

A: No...but predictive text keeps suggesting it, and I'm too lazy to type something else.

Q: LOL

A: My bed is sooo warm.

Q: I know. You've told me before.

A: I think you should come check it out.

Q: ...it's 1am. And snowing.

A: When it's snowing you need a warm bed!

Q: Rain check?

A: Snow check?

Q: Check check?

A: Roger that.

Q: I have no idea what's going on here.

A: Obvs.

Q: STOP SAYING THAT.

A: Sry.

Q: Have you wrapped your Christmas presents?

A: Um...about that...

Q: Yeees?

A: Wrapping presents is not my forte. Rapping? Yes. But not wrapping.

Q: LOL. Need help?

A: Would you mind? I'd let you pick out the paper. And the ribbons.

Q: You really know a way to a girl's heart.

A: I know. That's why they call me Smooth Artie.

Q: ...when has anyone ever called you that?

A: Someone did once.

Q: But did they call you Smooth Artie, or did they say "Smooth, Artie?" Because that's not the same thing.

A: Woman, can't you just let me relish in the fact that I think someone called me Smooth Artie?

Q: Relish?

A: Obvs.

Q: STOP SAYING THAT, OR I'M COMING OVER THERE AND TAKING AWAY YOUR PHONE.

A: Obvs.

Q: STOP IT!

A: Obvs. You set yourself up for this. Come take it away from me.

Q: If I have to come over there in my pyjamas at 1am when it's snowing, having your phone taken away will be the least of your worries.

A: That sounds dangerous. And hot. I like it. OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS OBVS.

Q: Has anyone ever told you you're really annoying?

A: No, they usually just bow down to my studness and tell me how awesome I am.

Q: Who does that?

A: Mostly AJ.

Q: ...serious?

A: No. But he did tell me I was awesome once.

Q: I think people should tell you how awesome you are all the time.

A: Aww, is that your way of telling me I'm awesome?

Q: Yes, your studliness.

A: New nickname?

Q: No. I am never going to call you that again.

A: Awww. :(

Q: I kind of want to go play in the snow...

A: It's 1am, as you just pointed out to me.

Q: Actually...it's closer to 2:30 now...

A: And you want to play in the snow?

Q: Yes. lol

A: How about we do that tomorrow? I'm kind of useless in the snow, but we could figure something out.

Q: I wish we had a bigger yard...

A: My yard is huge. And the snow is mostly untouched...Linds played out front, but not out back. If I tell her to leave the back alone until you're here, she would.

Q: You really want to play in the snow with me?

A: I pretty much want to do whatever you want to do.

Q: You are so adorable.

A: I try.

Q: LOL! Again...so modest.

A: I know I already said this, but promise not to tell anyone about AJ's YT?

Q: Obvs.

A: LOL. I take that to mean you won't.

Q: No, of course not. He obviously doesn't want people to know it's him. I won't tell anyone.

A: If he knew that we knew, he'd probably fear for his manhood. Or something.

Q: I don't think knitting has any effect on his manhood. I think it's sweet.

A: Martin said his grandma taught him.

Q: So cute!

A: If you think knitting is cute, maybe I should start...

Q: Hey, if you want to start knitting, then by all means...go for it! You can make me something.

A: I should start watching Captain Knitting videos every night. If I watch enough, the skills should transfer to me by osmosis, right?

Q: Um...sure.

A: LOL. I should get bonus points for my use of the word osmosis.

Q: You get bonus points just for being you. No fancy word usage required.

A: Have I told you today that I love you?

Q: Three times, but I could stand it if you said it more often.

A: I love you.

Q: I love you, too.

A: It's after 3. We should be sleeping. Santa is not going to come if we're not sleeping.

Q: Christmas is next week...I think we're safe tonight.

A: If you say so. If I wake up on Christmas and got shafted, I'll know who to blame.

Q: LOL

A: Seriously though...I kind of need to go to sleep. I am so beat.

Q: Snow date tomorrow?

A: Snow date tomorrow! I can't wait.

Q: Ok, go to sleep. I'm going to read for a bit, and then sleep too.

A: Good night. I love you more than I love almost everything else.

Q: Almost everything else? How romantic.

A: You know what I mean.

Q: I do, and I love you too. Night!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know at least two of you did...but I have high hopes that every single person who read this enjoyed it.**

**More oneshots coming up over the next few days...Anything specific you want to see? You have to let me know!**

**Come visit us in the Quinn/Artie Forum, and subscribe to the Quartie Community to be notified when new fics are added!**

**Quartie ficathon coming up in January! Check out the forum for more info!**


End file.
